This invention relates to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, it relates to a vacuum cleaner that provides increased suction power while reducing undesirable noise that is generated during operation of the vacuum cleaner.
It is considered desirable to provide vacuum cleaners with strong suction power. However, increasing the suction power of a vacuum cleaner generally results in increasing the level of noise that is generated by the vacuum cleaner during cleaning operations.
Accordingly, it is considered desirable to develop a new and improved vacuum cleaner with strong suction power and noise suppression features that meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.